


Love Live One Shots 2

by Annette_Dancer



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, I Have No Niji Ships So I'll Do Whatever I Feel Is Best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: Love Live one shots are back!There will be dark ones and light ones. All again like last time will be based on songs. Unless I get other inspiration.These ones should also be better than the old ones I've done
Relationships: Way Too Many To Even List
Kudos: 2





	1. Good Enough (One Sided ChikaSarah)

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a darker story. Self harm trigger warning
> 
> Also this story is basically how I feel about people ignoring an obvious connection that's righr in front of their faces. Chika and Sarah have a connection but no. People don't wanna see it. Bruh. Please just see it. It won't hurt you to see it
> 
> Also the song this is inspired by is Good Enough by Little Mix
> 
> Btw the feelings i mentioned being "dont let these girls suffer like this when there's a connection clearly there"

SARAH POV

I loved her. I used to think she loved me too. But all that happened was she left me behind. I honestly feel like I have no use being here anymore. Yet something still keeps me going despite the pain. I know my sister needs me. But I've resorted to other methods to feel better. They aren't good ones at all. I've been taking a blade to myself. I honestly hate it but I also feel like I need it. I've been hiding everything from her. But I have a feeling she knows anyways. 

What would Chika think if she knew how bad she had hurt me? Do you think she would even care? Did she ever care about me? I cared about her. I gave her my heart and she tore it into pieces and tossed it aside like it was rotten food. She tossed me aside just like that. 

I knew my sister knew how sad I was. I guess I'd have to come clean to her. I didn't want to because she would stop me but I needed to. 

So I texted her to come into my room. I didn't really leave my bed unless I had to. 

It was pretty cold here a lot so dressing in clothing for colder weather wasn't unusual. But I showed her everything she needed to see. I was in tears. I didn't even know what to say. And for once my sister didn't just looked concerned and worried about me. She seemed angry. Angry that someone could hurt me like this. Hurt me enough to do this. Some were still a bit bloody I will admit. I hated the sight but it was the feeling that I felt like I needed. 

Leah bought us plane tickets to fly there to visit. To show her how she hurt me. I didn't want to see her. I still loved her. But she was with one of her best friends. Her neighbor Riko. She hurt me for a redhead. 

When the day of the flight arrived we boarded. But I just felt anxiety. I didn't want to go. 

I know Leah was mad because she looks up to me so much. And it must hurt her to see that someone made me do something as stupid as I did. 

I also admit. She also talked me out of just ending it all there. I never used to be like this. She crushed the old me. Turning me into this. Can the old me ever come back? I'm not sure. 

Free me from this nightmare! Please. 

I didn't realize that I was crying from my thoughts until i felt a hand wipe away a tear. 

"It will all be okay once we show her what she did. She will regret her actions. I promise."

She was speaking more than the old me. I became an antisocial shut in. 

The plane ride was normal. But they hurt. What I did hurt. I was used to the pain though. As bad as that is. It's been months of this happening. I also hate my birthday. She told me she didn't love me on that day of all days. She broke me. I won't even acknowledge my birthday anymore. I can't. It just reminds me of her words. They rang out in my head. Still as clear as a summer's day

"I'm sorry Sarah. I just don't really love you anymore. It's nothing personal exactly. I just found someone I like better. See ya"

Who says that to a person? 

And before I knew it we had arrived. 

We got off the plane. We would stay on our own somewhere. We got a hotel in Tokyo. We unpacked and took a train. 

Is it bad to say I didn't even style my hair anymore? 

But we arrived. And we went straight to where we knew she would be. Her home. 

She was kissing, no. She was making out with Riko. It hurt a lot to see. 

But they noticed us. They seemed shocked. Mainly Chika seemed shocked

"Why have you come?" She asked. Acting like the breakup wasn't what it was. 

I didn't speak. I physically couldn't speak. Anxiety stopped me. 

"You need to take a good look at what you've done!" 

Leah was truly mad

"What I've done? What the hell do you mean?"

"You broke her!" She shouted before looking at me. Telling me to reveal what I've done. 

I pulled my sleeves up for them both to see. 

There was more shock on their faces

"You caused her to do this to herself! You broke my sister!..."

Leahs voice was dying out. She was crying. 

"She hates so many things she didn't before... You broke her...You changed her... And I want my sister back!"

After that she took my hand and we left. Leaving her to think on that. I also pulled my sleeves back down to avoid stares. And she didn't even hear all of the story. 

We went to our hotel. We got into some nicer clothes and went out again. She took me to get a bit of a makeover. New hairstyle, new clothes, and manicures and pedicures. A day of fun and relaxation. To get my mind off of everything. It was so much fun. I actually smiled for the first time in a while. I felt happiness. Something I haven't felt since it happened. 

And I realized something. I don't need romantic love if it's only going to hurt me. I just need love from family and friends. And I had Leah. We could bond more as sisters. Bonding is important for everyone. 

I started to feel a lot happier about everything. And I began to seek professional help in the harming thing. Yes we were back home now. I wasn't fully back to myself yet but I was getting there. And I had my sister to thank for everything. I'm so glad to have someone like her who can help me in a time of need. 

Thank you Leah


	2. All That Matters (LeahRubyMaru Love Triangle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a love triangle going on. I feel there would be a love triangle with these 3. I'll explain. But this one is Leah's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel Ruby would have a hars time choosing between both of these girls. She would love both and struggle to choose one. 
> 
> The song for this one is All That Matters by Groove Coverage
> 
> Also this story will be a 3 parter but they will remain as one shots. Each part will be the same story but different POV. Each girl's POV
> 
> Also this is important info. This story takes place around the time when they created Awaken The Power. Now that you know this you're free to continue. 
> 
> There's mental struggles but it's not dark

LEAH POV

Empty. That's what I felt inside. Ever since the failed performance. I just can't handle everything going on. We not also lost our chance but it was all my fault. And now if I still try to be a school idol I'll be alone. What's the point in that? I just don't want to do this if I'm gonna be alone. 

But then she came and pulled me out of the darkness. Making my heart race and my face get hot. I felt more comfortable opening up to her.

I was falling in love wasn't I? Did she feel the same way?

I wanted to ask but she seemed really close with Hanamaru. She probably loves her and not me. But she still seems so genuine towards me. 

My heart is in a weaker state. Easier to get hurt. But this group combo performance planning had to go on. But I'm pretty sure she could tell how I felt. 

She looked at me and then back at the other 2 and said she would be back. She took me with her. Well, we were at my place so she had to whisper to me for me to lead her somewhere. 

That's when she said something that made my heart beat speed up but also drop at the same time. 

"Leah-Chan. I can tell that you like me. I like you that way too. But I also like Hanamaru in that way. I feel it's important that you know how I feel about both of you. It may take me a while before I make my decision. She already knows. I told her."

So she felt the same way I did, but she also felt these feelings towards someone else. I'm part of a love triangle. I'm not sure how to feel about this. 

I of course want her to choose me. But if she doesn't I'll support her decision. Even if it hurts me emotionally. I tend to always hide my feelings around most people. The only person to ever see everything being my sister. 

Sarah has someone she loves as well though. Just like how I have someone that I love. And both feel the same way there too. But there is a difference. They're a couple. A cute one at that. Why must we fall for our rivals and our friends? She fell for Chika and I fell for Ruby. But having these feelings got her a girlfriend and got me into a love triangle. 

I suppose we could become a group of 3 kind of couple. It would make things easier. But there's a big factor there. I only have romantic feelings for the one. Not the other. And I'n sure that the other feels the same way. Not having those feelings towards me. We both just want Ruby. 

Of course it's Ruby's choice but I can't help but to hurt inside. 

But we then went to go finish the song. And we made a great one too. 

And the performance came and went by perfectly. I got to stand so close to her on the same stage. She is what matters to me. 

My heart can't handle waiting for an answer. It's telling me to kiss her and try to win her over. But that wouldn't be right. No matter how much I want it. I'll do it if she asks me to though. 

Why am I so damn gay? Of course I'm happy being gay but still. I just wanna be the gay that won't be hurt as easily if rejected

I guess I admit it. I'm jealous. She knew Hanamaru for longer. She knows her better.

I noticed everyone looking at me. I must've started crying. That was confirmed when I felt a hand on my face. I looked up. Ruby was wiping away the tears. She's too kind to me. I honestly just wanted to cry more

It was after the performance and here I was being a lesbian mess. Any makeup I had on was probably all over my face. You have to wear makeup in performances. 

Why did my heart feel so fragile? It felt like if she rejects me my heart will just shatter into unfixable pieces. 

Will she break me? Will she save me? What will she do to me?

I'm scared to find out. 

At least I'll always have my sister for support. 

I just can't help but to wonder who she'll choose. 

THE NEXT DAY BACK AT THEIR HOME

Back home now. I guess I'll just have to wait to see who she chooses. But waiting hurts just as much as the failure. 

I wasn't sure what to really do. I was just hurting inside. 

I sat in my bed. I had too many thought surrounding it on my mind. I just needed to get this off my mind. So I decided to watch some videos on youtube. Random memes and stuff. You know how those are. Memes make everything better. 

Another thing that helps is music. I love the edgier kind of music. Avril Lavigne is really good. She isn't exactly edgy these days but her music is still great. Western music is quite popular over here. I feel like I'm taken to a whole nother world when I listen to music. 

I got so distracted by the music that I didn't realize it was midnight until I checked the time. (yes after sleeping from a flight and eating something she got so distracted it like took all day)

Once I notice I immediately started to get ready for bed. I was already in my comfy sleepwear. My hair was still up though. 

I let my hair down and brushed my teeth. I had to get ready for bed before it got later. It was already midnight and I had to sleep. 

So from there I finished up and went to bed. I dreamt of what could be. What could possibly happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly just feel sick. The headaches just keep continuing on. It's bad. I can't focus on my main stories. One shots are small. It's basically all I can manage to do. Not as much thinking is needed. Clearly thinking with a bad headache doesn't go well. Try constantly feeling sick but the feeling comes from your head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this new one shot book. Feel free to give ship suggestions. And if i find a good song for inspiration of good inspiration in general I'll write it.


End file.
